1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating an aspirin-treatable condition. The present invention further relates to a compound and a pharmaceutical composition for use in treating an aspirin-treatable -condition.
2. Background Information
Aspirin (acetylsalicylic acid), one of the oldest over-the-counter drugs having been marketed since 1899, continues to be used for relief from headaches, fevers and arthritis pain. Aspirin works as an analgesic to reduce pain, an anti-pyretic to reduce fever and an anti-inflammatory agent. Recently, aspirin has been shown to aid in the prevention of heart attacks. However, aspirin does have undesirable side effects. Use of aspirin has been linked to Reye""s Syndrome in children, hearing impairment in heavy users, stomach problems, excessive bleeding and certain rare but serious complications of pregnancy.
Other anti-inflammatory drugs that reduce pain such as acetaminophen (Tylenol) and ibuprofen (Motrin, Advil and Nuprin) are also available. However, these also are associated with potentially harmful side effects. Acetaminophen, the most preferred analgesic after aspirin, can cause delayed liver damage when used excessively and major kidney damage with long-term chronic use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative to aspirin which has lesser undesirable side effects associated with aspirin.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be clear to one skilled in the art from the description that follows.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of treating an aspirin-treatable condition other than gout by administering to a mammal in need of such treatment an amount sufficient to effect said treatment of a compound of Formula I 
wherein R is an alkyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of at least two carbon atoms, an alkenyl group, (straight chain or branched chain), an aryl group; and X is hydrogen or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, e.g., where X is a non-toxic metal or ammonium.
Aspirin-treatable conditions include, but are not limited to, pain such as headache and arthritis pain, fever, pre-eclampsia, and especially heart attacks and predisposition of heart attack.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a compound of Formula I wherein R is an alkyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of at least 6 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of 2 to 17 carbon atoms, an aryl group; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a compound of Formula I wherein R is an alkyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of at least 6 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of 2 to 23 carbon atoms, an aryl group; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for use in treating an aspirin-treatable condition comprising a compound of Formula I wherein R is an alkyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of at least 2 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of 2 to 17 carbon atoms, an aryl group, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in an amount sufficient to effect treatment of said condition, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for use in treating an aspirin-treatable condition comprising a compound of Formula I wherein R is an alkyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of at least 5, e.g., 6 to 23 or 17 to 23, carbon atoms, an alkenyl group (straight chain or branched chain) of 2 to 23 carbon atoms, an aryl group, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in an amount sufficient to effect treatment of said condition, together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.